Too hot to handle
by wereleopard
Summary: PWP no plot, these two are just too hot


Title: Too Hot To Handle

Author: Wereleopard  
Rating: FRAO  
Pairing: Ianto Jones/Sam Winchester  
Spoilers: umm will say all of Torchwood and Supernatural just to be safe.  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Torchwood, or Supernatural. I wish.  
Summary: PWP no plot, these two are just too hot

Thanks to Kate for the title and for listening to me ramble over my stories

Feedback. Would appreciate it but just hope you enjoy the story

N/B For Felmyst as promised this is not part of Seeds We Sow Series or Torchwood 5

Thank you to MJ for beta'ing this. It means so much that people who don't know me are willing to give their time to improve an ordinary story and make it so much better.

Chapter One

Ianto slammed Sam against the wall of Jack's office and kissing him aggressively. He had never wanted anything as much as he wanted this man, this damn hot and sexy man.

Sam's hands grabbed at Ianto's tie undoing and sliding it from around his neck. Ianto was wearing far too many clothes; Sam wanted skin on skin desperately, he had never felt a need like this before. His fingers fumbled with the tiny buttons of the waistcoat. Growling in frustration he took hold it just where the buttons started and ripped. Tiny circles flew and bounced of the ground.

Ianto smiled against Sam's mouth, loving the fact that he was driving Sam wild. "I didn't like it anyway." He mumbled, first licking the pouty bottom lip of the taller man, then nipping at it.

The Welshman pulled back took hold the bottom of the baggy shirt and white t-shirt that was beneath it and pulled it up. Why the hunter wore so many clothes was beyond him.

Sam helped get the offending items of clothing off and they dropped to floor leaving the young Winchester in just a pair of jeans. Looking at the half naked man before him, Ianto couldn't figure out why people weren't just throwing themselves at him, trying to rip his clothes off. He could not help but groan at the perfectly sculpted upper body, making the Welshman feel a little self conscious about his own physique.

Sam suddenly saw the nervousness in the other man and he pulled Ianto into his arms, kissing him, long, slow and deep. Tasting every inch of the inside of his soon to be lover's mouth, he pushed the suit jacket off the broad shoulders. It wasn't long before the dark red shirt joined it.

They kicked off their shoes and discarded the rest of their clothes as they kissed and touched all the way to Jack's desk. With one quick push Ianto shoved Sam into the office chair and knelt at his feet grinning sexily at the gorgeous American.

Ianto placed his hands on Sam's knees and slowly slid them up his thighs forcing the muscular legs apart as he moved in between them. He gently cupped and rolled Sam's balls in his hands. Sam groaned and shifted in the seat pushing himself forward slightly wanting more, so very much more.

Ianto laughed huskily at the wanton display of the other man. He took hold the base of Sam's shaft and held it firmly. The two men's eyes locked on each other; both eyes dark with desire as the 'tea boy' opened his mouth and lowered his head. Sticking out his tongue he licked the tip of the shaft, flicking it every so lightly and watching Sam squirm.

"Ianto stop fucking teasing me." Sam snarled in frustration.

"If you want me to fuck you later then you don't have a lot of choice." Ianto slowly moved his head up and down the top of Sam's cock, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked.

Sam's hands slid into Ianto's hair holding tightly, forcing himself not to push down for Ianto to take more of him and go faster.

"Oh god." Sam whined as Ianto started to speed up. "I need you." He whispered adding a little pressure to Ianto's head, making him move a little faster and causing Ianto to deep throat him.

Ianto hummed around the hard shaft making Sam moan loudly as the vibrations went up his sensitive cock.

Ianto released it with a pop. Sam opened and closed his mouth, his mouth wet with juices, his skin flushed and eyes bright. He was a fucking kneeling wet dream.

"Something wrong Sam." Ianto's Welsh accent becoming thicker with lust which an even bigger turn on for his partner.

Sam grabbed hold of Ianto and hauled him to his feet. "I want you to fuck me now, hard and fast." He moved to the desk facing away from the young Welshman and bent over it spreading his legs as if he were being arrested. A whimper escaped him at the thoughts running through his mind -what they could do with the handcuffs –oh!

Ianto stood squeezing his cock trying not to come, him lean body shaking with need, just for the hunter. "You're stunning."

Sam looked over his shoulder and smiled. "You're not so bad yourself. Now do I have to ask again?" He paused and laughed.

"Nope, definitely not. I can't wait to be in your gorgeous ass." Ianto moved forward and grabbed the condom, opening it and putting it on himself. He saw Sam frown. "I'm getting ready now because once I start there is no way in hell I am going to want to stop to put this on."

Next he grabbed the lube and slicked up three fingers, moving so he was right behind the other man he slowly slid one finger in. Sam bent more forward at the waist so his head rested open his arms on the desk. Once Ianto could move his finger freely he added a second scissoring, opening him up.

Sam couldn't help it. He loved the feel of it, pushing against those tormenting digits, wanting so much more, then he could feel the third finger enter him and he knew that soon Ianto's pulsing cock would be inside him.

"Ianto." Sam choked out, his voice breaking.

Ianto covered his aching erection with a thin coating of lube. Positioned himself in front of Sam's opening and slowly slid in, both men crying out at how right this felt.

Sam pushed back, wanting all of it in him now. Ianto grunted at the sudden feel of being enclosed in that hot tight channel. He placed his hands on Sam's hips and took a few deep breaths calming himself.

Ianto pulled out, until only the tip of him was inside. He pressed forward again until he was fully encased in Sam's welcoming heart. Repeating this over and over again until Sam was loose and Ianto could move freely.

Sam felt so full, as Ianto moved slowly he could feel his body starting to tense. Ianto's laugh was deep and very, very male. He knew what his lover wanted but wasn't going to move or speed up until Sam begged him. "What is it you want Sammy?" Ianto asked.

"God, please Ianto, faster, harder." He pleaded craving a faster pace Sam wanted to be able to feel this tomorrow, to have something to remember.

Ianto pulled out and slammed in hard pounding as hard as could. His fingers biting into Sam's waist as he pulled him hard against his body. The sound of skin slapping echoed around them, the only other sound that intruded was the pants and sighs of the two men.

Sweat and sex was the aroma, their very own smell. Sam wanted to be able to bottle it to always remember. With each forceful thrust Ianto hit Sam's prostate making him spasm with pleasure.

Ianto could feel Sam starting to tighten up around him. Knowing that the other man was not going to last much longer he moved to one side and slowed down his movements so his cock slid up the side of Sam's channel.

Sam reared backwards nearly knocking Ianto to the ground, the gentle precise movements to his sensitive passage made him cry out body shuddering as he came. Ianto continued moving slowly and easily waiting for the orgasmic wave that Sam was riding to stop.

"Sam you are so hot I could do this forever." Ianto whispered as he licked Sam's spine.

Once Sam's body stopped shuddering Ianto grinned and started to plunge in and out again faster and faster over and over again. The quivering in his spine knew that he was about to come. He yelled out as his semen filled the condom.

Ianto collapsed onto Sam's back breathing heavily.

"What the fuck????" A voice said.

Ianto and Sam forced their heads to turn and standing there with a very angry look on his face was Jack Harkness. Arms folded across his chest glaring at the two lovers.

XXXXX

Sam woke up with a start he knew that he had come due to the stickness between his legs.

Dean turned sleepy eyes to his brother. "Everything ok Sammy?" He frowned worried when his baby brother never answered. "Sam was it another vision?"

"No, no." He answered quickly. "It was just a dream."

He waited for Dean to go back to sleep and then went into the bathroom. This Ianto was a figment of his imagination. He pulled down his boxers and saw fingerprints on his waist and hips. It was just a dream, wasn't it?

The End


End file.
